This invention relates to detonating apparatus for detonating guns, particularly tubing conveyed perforating guns, for explosively perforating the well-bore casing, or perforating guns lowered on a slick line for perforating the tubing string or drill pipe string of wells such as, for example, oil, gas, water and steam wells.
Perforating guns containing explosive charges are frequently positioned within the casing or string of oil wells and left there, at great depth, until it is required to perforate the casing or string. While the guns are in situ, it is important that they are not inadvertently detonated due to spurious electrical signals, short pressure surges, the changes in pressure as the gun is moved down or up the well, or indeed any pressure changes caused by means other than those required to actuate the detonating apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid such difficulties.